Mi Fang
Mi Fang was an official under the powerful warlord Liu Bei during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era in ancient China. He was also the younger brother of Mi Zhu, who served the same lord. In 219, Mi Fang surrendered to Sun Quan, directly resulting in the loss of Jing and the death of his superior Guan Yu. The modern historian Rafe de Crespigny notes that Mi Fang had the remarkable record of serving each of the leaders of the Three Kingdoms during his lifetime. Roles in Games Mi Fang appears as a minor officer in the Dynasty Warriors series. His most important role comes at Fan Castle, where he defects to the allied forces of Wu and Wei, resulting in Guan Yu's death. In certain games, his defection is preventable if playing on the Shu side by performing certain missions. He appears again at Yi Ling, fighting for the Wu army. Voice Actors *S. Scott Bullock - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) *Hiroyuki Satō - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes Historical Information Mi Fang, styled Zifang, originally served under Tao Qian (along with his younger brother, Mi Zhu). However, after Tao Qian's death in 194, and which the land was passed on to Liu Bei, which Mi Fang and Mi Zhu continued their services in. Mi Fang was the Grand Administrator of Nanjun. In 213 AD, when Guan Yu was in charge of the defense of Jing province, Mi Fang, along with Fu Shiren, they envied Guan Yu for damaging their reputation. In 219 AD, Guan Yu led an invasion against Cao Ren in Fancheng, Mi Fang and Fu Shiren were late in providing supplies. Guan Yu then threatened to punish them when he returned. Mi Fang and Fu Shiren then surrendered to Sun Quan's forces, when Quan's forces launched a surprise attack on Jing province. Surrounded on both sides by enemies, Guan Yu was captured by Sun Quan and executed. Mi Zhu was very disappointed of his older brother's betrayal and later died of an illness. Mi Fang was hated by the people of Shu for his betrayal, as well as being judged by the people of Wu for the very same reason, including the Wu officer Yu Fan, who had convinced Mi Fang to surrender to Sun Quan's forces. At one point, Mi Fang's boat crossed with Yu Fan's in a narrow waterway, the servants on Mi Fang's boat commanded that Yu Fan move out of the way by shouting: "Get out of the way for our general's boat." Yu Fan angrily responded: "How can one serve the lord when he had lost his loyalty? And how can one be called a general when he caused his master to lose two cities?" Mi Fang was then ashamed and allowed Yu Fan's boat to pass instead. Another event that occured also involved Yu Fan when he had to pass through Fang's camp. The officers at his camp did not open the gates and Yu Fan angrily yelled: "How can one do this when what is supposed to be open is closed, but what is supposed to be closed is open instead?" Mi Fang was more ashamed than the preceding incident in the waterway. Despite the taunts, Mi Fang was still treated with trust and dignity by Sun Quan. In June 223 AD, Wu commander Jin Zong defected to Wei by starting a rebellion and Sun Quan ordered He Qi to stop it. Mi Fang then defected for personal gains and served under He Qi as a commander, along with Liu Shao and Xianyu Dan and then captured Jin Zong alive and re-took Qichun. and was serving together with Guan Yu. However, for personal gains he betrayed against Liu Bei and defected to Sun Quan, and caused to Guan Yu’s demise. Contrary to the novel, Mi Fang did not return to Shu, instead, served his remaining years in the Kingdom of Wu. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Mi Fang and Fu Shiren later returns to Shu, in an attemt to defect back, but instead they were executed for their betrayel. Category:Shu non-playable characters Category:Wu non-playable characters